


The Legend of the Fierce Deity

by Fire_Mage_719



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Mage_719/pseuds/Fire_Mage_719
Summary: A story of the Fierce Deity and its battle against Majora’s Mask, and how now it travels with Link looking for Navi.





	1. The Beginning

There once was an angry demon, who razed the land and ensued chaos wherever he went. He had no form of his own, rather leeching life force and power from those who wore his mask. The gods looked upon their land in distraught, for his evil ways were destroying the lives of the land that they worked hard to create and maintain. The gods however could only watch from above as a certain mask travelled from land to land, igniting the flames of doubt and fear in the minds of the people. Where were their gods now?

 

The gods decided that they would take action. That there was only one way to rid the world of the demon who plagued the souls of the people they watched over. They would make a new deity, a new god, so fierce in strength and magic that the demon, and themselves, would have no way to stop or contain. The gods gave the new god the form of the people of the land, gave him armor to defend himself, a double-edged helix sword to defeat his foes, and markings on his face to show all that he was a god among men.

 

They set loose the new god and he went straight to work. Whenever the mask dared to posses a new person, the deity was close behind, to prevent the demon from doing so and from causing distress. The demon and the deity fought many times, with each time the deity’s strength, power, and rage, never faltering. The demon was retreating from the world of man, and so the gods saw that success may be near.

 

However, the deity was nearing the end of his limits. He fought his the same strength and power every battle, despite the fact that his power was slowly killing him. The deity could only continue to fight, uncaring about the consequences of death, only the victory of defeating the mask that held the worst evil only he could combat.

 

The deity had pushed the demon to the end of the world. There was only emptiness and 4 giants here, and it would be the deity’s final battleground. Taking his sword the deity moved to defeat the mask once and for all. The mask however made an unprecedented maneuver. It attached itself to the deity, hoping to gain unfathomable power, being a demon and god combined. The deity, knowing this combination would mean death for all mankind, slew himself with his own blade, and lay to die, bleeding out. The mask was victorious, and thrilled that he might be able to cause chaos again.

 

The gods looked down on the dying deity and took pity on him and his work. The gods created a barrier between worlds, trying to trap the mask in a land with many similarities to their own land and peoples. The mask took the fierce deity into its mind, to fight forever there. In honor of the deity they changed his form to a mask, so that one day a hero might fight Majora, and use the power of the deity to save the land.

 

When a traveling salesman travelled through the new land, named Termina, he took the mask and guarded it so it might not be used. However, in a day in the future, someone would steal the mask and awaken Majora, and a hero would soon follow to don the power of the fierce deity to fight him.


	2. They Arrive In a New Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and the Fierce Deity finally meet and converse

The first thing the mask could hear was the sounds of a horse’s hooves. Not the slashing of a sword, the tearing of flesh, or the perpetual darkness that perpetrated the mind of the demon Majora that the Fierce Deity fought for what seemed like eternity. The mask of the Fierce Deity was perched upon the head of a young boy, who sat on said horse, and gazed into the distance, hoping that he would find something. The boy was searching for something. The wind was blowing down on the left side of the boy’s head, right into where the mask sat. 

 

The Fierce Deity was trapped in a mask, they realized, not a part of the mindscape of the demon and therefore held no power until a Hylian donned him. And to the Deity’s surprise there was a boy, this boy who couldn’t be anymore than 10 or so, carrying not only a Fierce Deity, but a Goron, Zora, and Deku Scrub Hero. The other masks clinked against each other with the trot of the horse, as it moved along on its journey. 

 

The Deity didn’t remember how it got here. Who was this child? The Deity struggled to remember, and could only get flashes. He was fighting Majora again. He was overflowing with power. In only a few seconds Majora was slain and returned to a mask salesman, powerless, for now. Who had donned him? Then he remembered the warm afternoon where the mask was once again removed and the child had walked away from his friend into the forest again, trying to find someone.

 

“Who are you?” The Fierce Deity demanded.

 

The child was not taken back by the Deity, who had not spoke, but rather talked to him in his mind. After traveling for days in the forest laced with fog, there wasn’t many sounds that would faze him now. But that didn’t stop the boy from looking around for where the sound came from. 

 

“On your head, child. It’s the... mask. Who are you?” The Fierce Deity said, holding back yelling or harsh words.

 

The Fierce Deity could not stand foolery, ignorance, or those without resolve. He knew better than to yell at this child, who was the first and only hero to wear him, and must have earned that right, getting to Majora and himself. The boy’s hands left the shabby made reigns of the horse and took off the mask from the side of his head. Now in a better position the mask could see the green-tunic-wearing boy’s face. He had blond hair similar to what the Deity wore when alive, a passive look of silence, and expressionless blue eyes. The boy had a sword and shield on his back, and stared at the mask with a type of tiredness and wonder.

 

“Link,” The boy answered, holding the mask as the horse continued on without his lead.

 

“Link. Are you the one who used me to defeat Majora?” The Fierce Deity asked.

 

“Yes,” Link responded plainly, bowing his head as to show his appreciation for the Deity’s assistance in the feat.

 

“I see. What sort of child would attempt to defeat a monster like Majora?” The Fierce Deity asked in wonder.

 

“...” Link didn’t respond, and instead gave Epona’s mane a quick brush.

 

The horse continued onwards, the boy looking up wishing for sunlight and a safe place to rest. The dark shade of the forest here reminded him of some sort of sick and twisted version of the lost woods, which in turn made him think of Saria. Made him think of Milo and the Deku Tree and... Navi. 

 

“Link? Who are you?” The mask sternly asked, as if reprimanding him for his silence.

 

“A hero, I guess,” Link whispered in a breathless whisper, dejected and quiet.

 

“A Hylian hero? There had not been one of those for a long time... there was only one when I was sent down, and he had been long dead. Back before there was a strong kingdom in Hyrule,” The Fierce Deity commented.

 

Link stayed quiet, and instead looked at the mask. Out of all his masks they mostly were made of wood, or stone. The other hero masks, or transformation masks, were all made of a sort of material related to the being it came from. The Goron mask made of smooth stone, the Zora mask made from what seemed to be painted glass, and the Deku Scrub mask the wood from a tree polished to a clear dark shine. The Fierce Deity’s mask seemed to be made of something more than that, it seemed to be made of some sort of thin yet sturdymetal, almost white like the moon, or a sword. Like the master sword. So much memory of home that this mask was reminding him of. The Fierce Deity waited in silence for the boy to respond. Link sighed and put the mask back on his head, grabbing Epona’s reigns and flicking them to increase her speed a bit.

 

“Where are we going?” The Fierce Deity asked from atop Link’s head.

 

“We’re looking for my friend,” Link responded as Epona took off.

 

“In this dense forest?” The Fierce Deity questioned, confused at the sudden change of pace. “Why increase your speed now?”

 

“We’re at the edge of the forest,” Link said, feeling the air around him and cheering Epona on.

 

Around a few trees, Epona’s steady clomping on the hardened earth, Link’s grip tightened on the reigns. He had spent weeks in the forest waiting to leave this realm surrounding Termina, and now he was almost out. Almost to the end of this never ending loop of days in Termina. The wind caused Link’s hat to blow behind him and his wind to whip around his face. The Deity could only guess at the feelings Link felt, and about who this child really was. What kind of hero is a barely 10 year old child?

 

Epona raced past the last tree in the forest and the thick fog of the woods blew away in a huge gust. Gasping Link looked out at the view spread before him. A large grassy plain of deep green grass rippled in the blowing wind, the edge of the horizon greeting the setting sun, burning bright reds and pinks. A town shadowed by the sun lay in the distance, slightly larger than Termina was. Link took the view in and felt in his heart a chance of hope. Maybe the Deity realized this, because he asked Link a question.

 

“Who is your friend? Who would you go so far to save?” The Fierce Deity asked Link, observing his silent and passionate gaze into the land that he wasn’t locked in anymore. 

 

“My best friend,” Link said quietly.

 

The two heroes looked out at the vista in front of them, the new land that would have horrors and monstrous beings there. Or maybe they would have simple smiling faces, glad to see a traveler. It was for the first time that the Fierce Deity realized that he had no more purpose. His goal was complete. He defeated the demon with the help of this hero.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, Link...” The Fierce Deity faltered, but continued on, “I can do little in this form. But if my powers may be of use to you, feel free to rely on them as you try and find your friend.”

 

Link was watching the sun go down. Epona whinnied, snorted, and shook her mane. Link groomed her mane as the sun reached the end of its daily travel and the sky’s dark purples and reds and yellows turned into subtle blacks. Stars started to appear and Link breathed in a large breath of the open air. The plains weren’t anything like Hyrule Field, but Link’s lips slightly turned up in appreciation of this familiar domain. Taking the Fierce Deity’s mask down again Link looked him in the eyes and bowed his head.

 

“Thank you,” was Link’s only response.

 

A man of little words, the Fierce Deity considered the fact that as someone as stark and brooding as himself might have to carry conversations with the lighthearted yet silent boy.

 

“I’m glad to be of assistance,” The Fierce Deity replied.

 

The Fierce Deity give anything for a purpose again.

 

Link let his hand slide over the mask’s surface, the smooth metal chilly in the fresh night’s air. He then put the Fierce Deity mask back on the side of his head and gave Epona’s neck a light tap. 

 

“Let’s get going, girl,” Link looked up at the night sky.

 

The moon sat in the sky and illuminated the individual blades of grass as Link and Epona, accompanied by an ancient god, made their way through the night.


End file.
